Work in Progress
by MoreKiwi4Me
Summary: Ukaran Kagura and Dai Sesshoumaru lived opposite lives. They, a fine high school teacher and the other an underpaid high school secretary, could not have anything remotely in common. However, this was about to change, all because of one tiny, black book


"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The clock by her bed read 7:00 am. This of course meaning, 7 hours after midnight, 12 hours after 7:00 pm, and one hour way too late.

Kagura woke up with a shout after reading the red, faded numbers of her digital alarm clock. In exactly fifteen minutes, she slammed open her almost broken-down door, in which has witnessed its own fair shares of slams and hopped outside. One shoe was actually on her left foot while the other was still a work in progress, balancing off the heel of her right foot. Her hair, though up, was just a cascade of curly strands, weakly held up by a puny clip she had hurriedly put on. Her head was leaned forward, a piece of toast half dangling from her mouth as she tried not to let any crumbs fall onto her white blouse. She practically slammed her finger into the button for the elevator before muttering a series of curses for the elevator to come.

Another five minutes later, she was out of the eight-story building and onto the cold sidewalk. Purse in hand, she grabbed for her card and entered the subway station with haste. Her toast, or what was left of it, ended up in the trash, obviously no longer needed by the scampering woman. Her dangling shoe was now firmly wrapped around her foot as she glided down the stairs. Her hair? Still a work in progress.

--

"Hitachiin."

"Present!'

"Takuoya."

"Present!"

"Hiraikotsu."

"Present."

"Hoshi."

"Please, all I ask of you...is to maybe one day bear my child."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his attendance sheet at his class. His attention, however, was more so towards the young male in the center of the room, currently surrounded by admiring and adoring gazes from almost all of the females in the room. An eyebrow rose in aggravation as the student, Miroku Hoshi, continued to ignore Sesshoumaru's sudden pause in speech. 'I am not in the mood to deal with this in the morning.' Simply placing a check in which the student would be marked absent, he continued on with the list of other students. 'Third time this week...' Closing his eyes, he stood up from his chair, his long hair neatly tucked into a loose ponytail swaying slightly from his movement. Firmly grasping a piece of chalk, he began his lesson.

"Considering this class is still my 'work-in-progress' class, I suggest that each one of you should at least _try_ paying attention to our new unit. Especially you...Hoshi."

Miroku looked up from his crowd of fangirls and blinked, oblivious to why his teacher was saying that. "Ah...of course Sensei. School, is my first priority...always."

_Not even a fool would believe that. _

_--_

"If that butt headed principal asks about me, I was here early and I forgot to check in...and if he asks _for _me, I'm busy."

"Mm...why the rusty mood, Kagura? Didn't have good morning, hun?" Yura Kyoshi was one of the secretaries of the school in charge of picking up phones and photocopying assignments or papers. Both of which, to note, she cannot do properly.

"Shut up. You didn't have to stay after hours last night." Kagura proceeded to hang her coat up and setting a cup of coffee down on a desk. Messy and filled with ripped post-its or loose papers, Kagura's desk wasn't really organization central...but it would do for now. Setting her bag down on the chair, she sat down and relaxed, giving her body a stretch before turning to Yura. "I had to do a personal job for pedophile bitch back in the boss's room."

Yura just giggled as she fumbled with her hair in her hand held mirror, a comb sliding through her silk like hair as she did so. "Kagura deary...you're just lucky you have this job. Think about it, we pretty ones have no skill what so ever than to make the boss happy. We were lucky enough to get these jobs...and we all get paid. Everyone wins at the end, Kagura."

Kagura scoffed and with a push, her chair rolled away from the desk. "But he's disgusting! He grabbed my hair yesterday constantly screaming the name of this boy...probably from one of his "detention sessions", or what he calls punishment. Those boys have no idea what Mr. Naraku there is really thinking." Yura was too mesmerized by her hair to answer. But after another four minutes of messing with herself until she was entirely perfection, she turned to Kagura and gave her a smirk. "Honey, you need to realize that no one cares here about who you are..." And then she pushed her chair to Kagura's desk, picking up a black, black covered notebook. "...or what you write in this thing you call a book."

Honest to God, Kagura didn't even know why she was friends with Yura in the first place.

Writing was Kagura's true passion, she was sure of it. Some people out there didn't know what they wanted to do, but Kagura did. She knew ever since she picked up her first book. If it wasn't because of her family's social status and wealth (or in her case, lack of), she would've been the next Jane Austin. She had no money, no connections and certainly none of the friends to support her for it. Lately, her story had just been progressing very slowly. Nothing was coming to her...so maybe that was why Yura was saying all of those things. Yura always had some sort of power to let you know something without actually saying it. She was just a huge 'read in between the lines'. She was a friend, even with her shrew and critical behavior. Kagura met her during her second week of work at the school. Yura told her everything about the school. She told her who to avoid, who to get close to, what to do when work gets a little rough with you. She was a huge smartass when it came to daily living and surviving. But when it came to typing and counting to fifty, she was at a loss. However, Yura was loyal as well...and that set her apart from the people in this world. She was the only one who helped Kagura in the school, and Kagura thought that was worth something.

"Be quiet Yura." Kagura grabbed her book back with a slight glare. "...it's still a work-in-progress."

_--_

After finishing the work on her desk, Kagura lifted herself off of her chair and gave another stretch. It had only been an hour and a half since she got here. Third period was about to start soon. All the mail was to be passed out to all of the teachers at this time...and Yura couldn't do that to save her life.

_"You know how I can't do that! My pretty little nails would be tortured by shoving all of those envelopes into the little boxes. Breaking them will not do..."_

Kagura almost grinned at that. It was because of Yura's poor work that got Kagura this job. She wouldn't have been hired if they didn't need someone who actually did something around here.

As if on cue, Yura, who had only agreed to bring the mail in from the other room, had set a messy pile of envelopes and papers on Kagura's desk. It was pretty big today. "My dear Channel! This was heavy today..." Always the melodramatic, Yura slumped into her chair with a hefty sigh before going back to looking at herself. She never did know how to stop. Kagura just shook her head and decided not to complain. Her arms scooped up the pile and brought them to the mail boxes. There weren't a lot of teachers in each grade, but considering that this was a high school and a middle school, they had a lot of teachers in general. Thus, the mail.

Her thin fingers picked up each article and set them in the correct position. It only took her a little while before almost everything was in their correct cubical. She finally came to the last bits of mail. It was a large pile that only had Dai, Sesshoumaru on it. Sesshoumaru was always a strange person to her. Everyone in school thought he was the coldest teacher in school. He rarely spoke to anyone outside of class and always carried such a professional aura. You could tell he was from a well family...yet he only had a job as a high school teacher. Kagura had only exchanged words with the guy occasionally. It was just a simple 'hello', or 'good morning.' He had always replied with a nod. Recently, she had seen a little girl hang around him a lot. She wondered if the guy just had a soft spot or if he was some sick pedophile. She suddenly had the mind to go through his mail...but she didn't. Shrugging, she just put the whole pile into his cubical. "That's the last of it." Unknowingly, however, she had also put in her own book. Her book, a part of the mess on her desk, was conveniently the book Yura had set the pile of mail onto. When Kagura went to scoop it up, she had also mistakenly taken her book. The last pile consisted of not only Dai, Sesshoumaru's mail...but her book as well. Kagura walked back to her desk and continued to do her work, her mind already drifting away.

It wasn't long until the other teachers arrived after the sound of the bell. Third period had started. Sesshoumaru was one of the last few, smart enough to wait out the crowd for the mail. Kagura had to admit, Sesshoumaru didn't seem like your average pedophile. She also had to admit, she had an interest in him from the first day she had gotten there. He just seemed so out of place in this school...that was why her book, included him as well. Not his real name, of course. As he turned around from retrieving his mail, their eyes met. It wasn't anything...just a little accident if you will. It happened all the time. Kagura just shifted her gaze to some where else and muttered a 'Hey,' her voice almost a little nervous as she dug her nails into her curly, black, hair. Sesshoumaru, like he wanted to torture Kagura with his gaze, stared at her for a long while before he responded. This time, he turned his head and walked away. The only thing you could hear from him was the clicking of his leather shoes and the small 'Good morning,' he gave back.


End file.
